VAMPIRE
by Just OneShoot
Summary: hanya cerita ringan tentang para Vampir ganteng yang sedang berkumpul bersama fufufufufu DAH BACA AJA


**UDAH IJIN MA YANG PUNYA**

**SUPER OOC BANGET DAH**

Hah malam yang dingin dikawasan sekitar pinggir kota Korea Selatan . Orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dibawa selimut atau sekedar makan/minum sesuatu yang hangat-hangat.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi pangeran-pangeran malam yang gantengnya keterlaluan namun dengan kadar kecerdasan dibawa rata-rata #plak. Terlihat dua namja tampan tersebut sedang berdiri dibawah pohon beringin(?) sambil bercengkerama tentang mana tipe darah yang paling enak, yaaa mereka berdua adalah Vampire. Terus mau apa mereka di bawa pohon beringin malam-malam begini? (Terserah orang dong mau ngapain).

"Aduh Unyuk Monyet itu lama sekali " oww ternyata lagi nunggu orang to.

"Tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa, jadi kita bisa berduaan saja nona manis" nah inilah dia Vampire elit dari keluarga Choi alias Choi Siwon lagi godain anak orang sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. #kelilipan tuh.

"Nona? NOONAA? MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG NONA? JANGAN BERCANDA TERUS CHOI" hah sepertinya namja manis nan seksi –Cho Kyuhyun – ini lagi marah.

"Iya..iya, tapi tidak usah teriak seperti itukan, nanti kalau aku tuli bagaimana?, aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara indahmu itu" PLETAK dan satu jitakan manis sukses mendarat dikepala sang Uchiha.

"Sudah ah.. aku mau nyusul Hyukie saja" Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Siwon, namun dengan sigap Siwon menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu disini saja, sebentar lagi pas- ,ah itu dia" orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dan dari jauh tampaklah seorang namja dengan blonde berjalan dengan riangnya sambil menenteng kantong hitam yang entah apa isinya sambil senyum-senyum gaje+lebay dan menyanyikan lagu Rokkugo.

"Dari mana saja? Kita kering nih nungguin kamu dari tadi" kata Siwon sambil mengamati si blonde – Lee Hyukjae - .

"Biasa.. abis satronin perawan"

"Gila loh" Siwon berdecak sambil mengguman dalam hati 'santronin perawan ngak ngajak-ngajak'.

"Itu apa Hyukie ?" Kyuhyun menunjuk kantong hitam yang dibawa Hyukjae.

"Ohh ini? Bukan apa-apa, ya sudah ayo katanya mau pergi minum darah" Hyukjae menarik kedua temannya menuju suatu kedai kecil pinggir jalan

.

.

.

Saat ini ketiga Vampir ganteng kita sudah berada Cafe yang lumayan mewah. Nama cafenya Bloody Taste (widih keren juga namanya) cafe ini mirip dengan café lainnya, tapi jangan salah jika anda memesan makanan Author jamin 200% makanan dan minuman yang disajikan bukan untuk manusia, tentu saja yang punya kedai juga seorang Vampire. Dan lagi Café ini hanya buka di atas jam 12 malam.

"Silahkan.. mau pesan apa?" salah satu pelayan Café menyambut tamunya ramah.

"Saya mau pesan darah gadis asal Alaska yang berumur 16 tahun dengan golongan darah AB.. ada? " siapa lagi yang pesan pesanan sulit seperti itu kalau bukan siVampire elit Siwon.

"tentu saja ada tuan... semuanya jadi 3.475.000 Won tuan" pelayan tersebut terlihat antusias mendengar pesanan dari Siwon 'rejeki nomplok, sepertinya bonus akhir tahun ini akan sangat banyak' jeritnya dalam hati.

Sementera itu kedua temannya memandang dengan pandangan, 'ck.. dasar Choi buang-buang uang saja' batin Hyukjea dan, 'nyesel deh aku tolak dia waktu itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalau anda nona, mau pesan apa?" kali ini pemilik kedai bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"AKU BUKAN NONA.. huff aku pesan darah bayi saja" pesan Deidara lemas, 'kenapa sih semuanya panggil aku nona? Memangnya aku cantik ya' ia mengambil cermin yang ada di sakunya dan mulai meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Baik.. harganya 120.000 Won" 'lumayan' gumam pelayan itu.

"Kalau anda tuan?" kini pemilik kedai menanyakan pesanan Hyukjae.

"Aku pesan air putih saja tapi yang panas" Hyukjae menyebut pesanannya dengan wajah datar.

"Baik.." jawab pelayan itu sambil manyun 'dasar tidak modal'

"Hahahahaha... kenapa pesan air putih saja? Lagi diet darah ya?" Siwon tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Hyukie sakit yaa?" Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah pesanan datang mereka mulai menikmati minumannya kecuali Hyukjae. Dia sibuk dengan kantong hitam yang dibawa tadi, sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya ketemu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon bingung karena melihat Hyukjae yang sedang memegang sesuatu yang putih ditangannya, itu Softex. Tanpa menjawab Hyukjae langsung memasukannya kedalam gelas minumannya yang berisi air panas tadi sambil berkata.

.

.

.

.

"TEH CELUP BRO..."

**END**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Sceernplay vers: **

**Uchinami temexdobe: **iya itu mang ffn temen aku minta izin buat versi sp nya

**ShinjiWoo920202: **terima kasi reviewnya teman

**ICU**

**Hanazawa kay, Yashashi-kun: **terima kasih

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN: **namanya juga pemula, tapi terima kasih banyak

**Maaf ya para reader**

**klu dah pernah baca sebelumnya. And soal ripiu, ika ngak maksa kok seiklasnya aja **

**Oke sekian dulu .**

**GOOD BYE**

**MMMMMUUUAAACCCHHHH **


End file.
